deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Carter
| image = File:Logan Carter.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Concept art | title = Jack of All Trades | gender = Male | age = Unknown | nationality= American | status = Alive | location = Banoi Island }} Logan Carter, the Jack of All Trades, one of the four playable characters in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide, is a former NFL star and the jack of all trades of the group of the Heroes. Background A former football star who led a spoiled life and was successful in every possible way, Logan's ego finally put an end to his bright future. Taking part in a reckless street race with tragic consequences, Logan not only killed a young woman — his unfortunate passenger; he also fractured his knee, putting an end to his sports career. His fall from stardom inevitably followed and he plunged swiftly into a life of bitterness and despair. In an attempt to get away from the demons hunting him, he gladly takes the chance to experience the beauty and wonder of Banoi Island. Character Selection Info "Oh, man. I used to be on top of the world, brother. All-pro quarterback, four years running. Voted the Sexiest Texan back in 2004. Beat out Dennis Quaid and Matthew McConaughey for Christ's sake. So I drank a few beers now and then. Popped the occasional pill. That's nothing compared to what the team quacks would shoot me up with just so I could play. Sometimes I just needed to numb the pain. You know what I'm saying? My biggest vice was speed. Not meth, buddy, adrenalin. I blew every penny I had on the fastest cars I could find. Just so you know… I'm a damn good driver. If that asshole I was street racing hadn't side-swiped me, I never would have crashed. And that poor girl would still be alive. That's right. That's right, it's his goddamn fault I shattered my leg in six goddamn places. So I had a few drinks in me. So what the fuck? I drive drunk better than I do sober anyway. Of course, I couldn't play worth shit after that. After I got outta jail, they canned my ass. Said I violated the morals clause on my goddamn contract. Ended up playing semi-pro in fucking Canada. But I'm still a name. Oh yeah, I'm still a celebrity. That's why they wanted me to promote their blood drive here. That's why they fucking flew me first class halfway around the goddamn world. Because my name still means something. Logan Carter is no goddamn douchebag." Stats *'Specialty': Projectiles *'Health': 100 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 80 *'Rage Mode': When Logan's Rage Mode is activated, he is able to wield throwing knives. These knives cause high damage to enemies, and the player will have an unlimited number of them to throw for 10 seconds. Once time elapses, the Rage meter will reset. *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival. Strategy * Logan is the throwing expert. When the right skills are upgraded, his throwing deals more damage and damages multiple foes at once. He can also retrieve his weapon right back, so it's recommended to use throwing when possible. * Logan is the Jack of all Trades of the Group due to having skills that upgrade all kinds of weaponry — blunt weapons, bladed weapons, and firearms. It does not matter what kind of weapon the player uses at the point the player levels the sharp skill and blunt skill; instead Logan's skill actually focuses on one-handed weaponry. One-handed weapons will consume less stamina, gain more rage, and will deal more damage given the proper upgrades, so one-handed weapons will be superior over two-handed weapons. * Logan is the only hero with benefits from consuming alcohol. Once the player has upgraded the related skills, it's recommended to keep a few bottles handy for use in combat. If the player can stand the impaired vision and the lack of ability to walk straight they got themselves a potion that increases Logan's damage and regenerates the character's health. Keep in mind that if you're knocked over, the benefits will be temporarily canceled. * Logan has the least stamina to begin with, but has the most when upgraded through the skill tree. On the early stages of the game, it's recommended to kick enemies down, then take a break and swing a melee weapon. If the enemy tries to stand up while the player's taking a break, they should kick again. Once Logan's stamina is upgraded, any combat scheme will be available to the player. * The Sticky Bomb Mod is affected by the Boomerang skill. There is a chance the player will retrieve it and will still blow up the enemy, greatly increasing the lifespan of the mod. Making a few is recommended, and the player will be able to blow up zombies multiple times. * The Stomp ability drains drastic amounts of stamina. Before his stamina upgrade, the stomp will drain half is stamina, even if not counting the amount of stamina used to knock down the zombie. Use it sparingly on zombies before the stamina upgrade.After the upgrade, Logan can stomp about 3-4 times before he needs a break. * Economic Throw should be upgraded to level 3 so his throwing deals damage to nearby enemies. Trivia * His blood type (along with the other Heroes) is O negative. * Before Dead Island was released, Logan was to be a surfer instead of a Football player. * If Logan is idle for a while he might say, "Oh, that Chinese chick's pretty smoking". Gallery Safe House.jpg Heroes.png E3-Dead-Island-008.png Monster 3.png E3-Dead-Island-007.png Logan1.png|Logan in a Bar 2011-09-06_00003.jpg|Logan thinks very highly of himself DI Logan Carter.jpg|A page from the official Dead Island comic book, revealing Logan's surname DeadIsland LoganShot.jpg Logan Artbook Image.png|Logan in the Dead Island artbook es:Logan Carter Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Immune